rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Surrounded
Surrounded is the fifth and final episode of The Ghosts. It premiered on August 25, 2012. Surrounded Alarms blared. The Ghosts dashed down the halls, gunning down anyone who stood in their way. "Keep it moving!" shouted Evan as he dropped 3 more Insurrectionists. The Ghosts made it to the set of walkways that led up to the elevators. Guards were lined up along the rails on the upper levels. Eve snapped her rifle up torwards them and fired. Some guard's bodies were knocked backwards from the hit; others slumped forward over the rails and fell to the floor below. James hastily loaded a grenade and spun around, blasting a support beam to the walkway opposite them. More Insurrections fell to the floor, some breaking their legs from the fall. Maria saw a combat knife fly past her head and strike a guard in the shoulder. Lucas charged past her and tore the knife out before stabbing the soldier in the back. The elevators were now in sight. Evan dived into the elevator and hit the button for the top level. Maria, James, Eve and Lucas dove in as he hit the button. Jacob put all his strength into a final sprint as the door was closing. A stray bullets flew by, one striking Jacob in the achilles tendon, causing him to fall face first onto the elevator floor. The doors closed and the ride up began. Jacob rolled over onto his back and grasped his leg. Lucas knelt down and examined the injury. "Don't worry, Jake. Nothing that can't be fixed." Jacob snarled, more from being called Jake than from the wound itself. "Grant and Martin should be here within a minute or so. Just be prepared for anything," said Evan as he reloaded. A small ding sounded as Jacob climbed to his feet. "Let's go!" The elevator doors opened and the Ghosts charged out. Had they known what lay on the outside, they might have stayed inside and took their chances. A large ring of Insurrectionist soldiers had gathered outside. Several thousand soldiers stood tall, rifles aimed torwards the Ghosts. Some snipers were perched on the ridge above. The Ghosts put their backs to each other. "Okay, not gonna lie, that escape seemed way too easy," muttered Lucas. Evan turned his head to him. "Don't worry, if we go down, at least they're going with us," explained Evan. James shook his head. "That's not a really inspiring comment, sir." From the group, a steel/white armored soldier stepped forward. "Good morning. I'm Captain O'Connor, overseer of this facility. Let's get right down to business. You have some information of ours on a datacard. If you would be so kind as to hand it over, we might just forget this little incident and let you leave with your lives." Evan removed his helmet and spat on the ground. He carried a look of malice torwards O'Connor. He procured the datacard, flinging it out torwards the Insurrectionists. O'Connor motioned for a soldier to retrive the card. One soldier moved forward, nervous to be standing inbetween the two groups. As he bent down to pick it up... ...*''ZAP''* A spike pierced the datacard, sending small sparks. The soldier had recoiled in suprise and fell over. As he righted himself, he saw Evan lower his arm, the last of his spikes used before putting his helmet back on. O'Connor snarled. He knew that their base was compromised. It was only a matter of time before more soldiers attacked the area. It was time for them to leave. "GET THE TROOPS ON TRANSPORT VESSLES OUT OF HERE! GET THE REMAINING DATA FROM THE LAB! AS FOR THE INTRUDERS, EXECUTE THEM!" The Ghosts braced themselves, weapons clutched tightly. "READY, AIM, F-" A Pelican dropship flew in, firing a missle into the crowd. The Pelican's bay door opened, Martin held out his hand. "Hop in, we'll give you a lift," he said. Bullets were now flying through the air, failing to pierce the hull of the ship. The Ghosts jumped in as the bay doors closed. Lucas helped grant into a seat while Evan ran to the cockpit. "We miss anything good?" asked Grant. "No, but if you don't get us out of here, we're going to have front row seats to this place going up in flames," replied Evan. Grant nodded as Martin took his seat. The dropship peeled off into the sky, narrowly avoiding 2 rockets in the process. ---- Back at the facility, multiple transport ships were making their getaway. In one, O'Connor snarled at the enemy's escape. Behind him, he could hear the explosion of the facility. He removed his helmet, sweat dripping down the side of his face. So many lives lost, he thought. They'll pay for this sooner or later. After all, no one is ultimately above death. O'Connor turned and saw the plume of smoke erupting from the site. At the very least, he hoped his soldiers died quickly and relatively painlessly. ---- A medic helped Jacob off the Pelican. Lucas smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Tell you what, buddy. When you get back, we'll build you something nice. I'm thinking something we can call the Tower of Pimps. What do you think?" "I think you're an asshole, and you're going to be running from me when I return," said Jacob with a smirk. Maria, Evan and James removed their helmets. Grant and Martin were already at work on repairing what damage had been done to their Pelican. Eve sat on the bay door, fiddling with the sights on her sniper rifle. "So, not bad for the first mission, eh James?" said Evan. Evan tossed one of his spikes into the air, which James proceeded to snatch. "Nah, Spike. Next time though, why don't we head a mission to infiltrate a Holiday Inn, or someplace where people aren't shooting at us?" James replied. Maria and Evan laughed. "I could do with a little R&R after all that," said Maria. "We all could," replied James as they walked to the infirmary to talk with Jacob. "We all could."